Crying On A Suitcase
by countrygirl794
Summary: Dramione One Shot. Hope you guys enjoy!(: Please review and let me know what you guys think!


I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

(A/N: So, I heard this song on the radio and decided to do a one-shot with it. Italics/bold are the song lyrics. The underline parts is Hermione's POV. Hope you guys like it.)

_Crying On A Suitcase_

_**Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you. Run and jump into your truck, and hit the gas, burn some rubber up. Yeah your time's running out. Do it now.**_

He had let her go. It was over. She had slammed the door on her way out and heard her car driving away. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't meant to bring up their past. He hadn't meant to bring up the infidelity issue that had occurred between the two. It was the heat of the moment and he had been angry.

Well, now she was gone. He had sat in the living room while he listened to her upstairs packing all her belongings into a suitcase. Then, he watched as she passed the living room and continued out the door.

It had been about three hours since the argument. And that's when it hit him. She didn't have to be gone. They both knew it was the heat of the moment. He jumped up and got his truck keys and made sure the ring was in his pocket.

_**Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit. Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting. Whatever it takes. You gotta get to that gate.**_

He had to make it to the airport before she was out of his life forever. He couldn't handle being without her. The past three hours had been hell on him. He was going to get her back even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

He wasn't going to let anything get in his way. He skipped the highway and took the back road. He didn't care if the police was going to try pulling him over. He had to get to her. He had realized in such a short amount of time what his life would be like and he didn't like it.

He got to the airport in such little time that he didn't realize actually getting there and leaving his truck on the curb and running into the airport.

_**She's cryin' on a suitcase. Sittin' at the airport. Waitin' on the airplane. Bout to take her out of here. Ooh. They're gonna call her number. She'll sit down by the window. The plane'll leave the runway. And fade into a goodbye sky. You better run while you still got time. She's cryin' on a suitcase**_

She looked around her while she clutched her ticket to her chest and she sat the suitcase down. She then sat upon her suitcase and cried. There was no point in hoping he was coming to make up with her. She had left him. She knew he wasn't coming.

It had been over three hours since their argument. Even if he did come, she wasn't sure if she would forgive him. He had brought up how she had cheated on him with Oliver Wood. She had screamed at him saying that it had been an accident and he knows it. If it hadn't been an accident, she would have left him a long time ago and they wouldn't be in this situation at the moment.

But she knows she hurt him just as much. She brought up how he had cheated on her with Pansy Parkinson. That's when she knew she had hit a soft spot and shouldn't have said anything. It was her temper that had made her do it. She was so sorry about what had happened but she knew she couldn't apologize to him. So, she just continued to sit there and cry on her suitcase.

_**Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up. You can make excuses if you really want to lose her. It's all on the line, do or die time. Getting on your knees time**_

He was fighting with the airport security. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get to her and apologize for losing his temper with her. He couldn't lose her. They were threatening to throw him out. He didn't care.

He pushed by them and started running; looking for the brunette that would be his forever if she accepted his apology and his proposal. He couldn't see her anywhere. But he knew she was here. She had to be. It was his instinct that told him she was here.

There were no excuses for how he had acted. He was being childish. He didn't deserve her even though he thought he did and she thought he deserved her. As he was thinking this, that's when he saw the woman who was the center of his thoughts. He made a bee line for her; airport security hot on his trail.

_**Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her. Everything good in your life begins and ends with her. Lose your pride while you can. Come on man be a man**_

He got to her in a split second and saw the tears running down her face. He stooped down in front of her and grabbed her face with both of his hands. She looked frightened for just a minute before she realized who it was.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Hermione. Please. Please, I'm begging you. Forgive me. I want you. I need you. I love you. And I have to have you. You are the sunshine of my life. Without you in it, I would have no need to continue living. Please. Stay with me." Draco whispered while staring intently into her eyes.

She looked at his pleading eyes and knew that no matter how much they fought; he was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Even if she was going to have to be the one to propose. She couldn't stand being apart from him. The last three hours for her had been hell. She was going to forgive him no matter how stupid people would call her later.

"Hermione, please say something." He said.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. I couldn't see myself leaving you. It was the heat of the moment. I forgive you but do you forgive me? I was horrible to you." She said.

He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Of course I forgive you, Hermione Granger. And, by the way, I love you too."

She smiled as she looked into his loving eyes. They were going to be together forever now. There was no denying that.

He stood her up and looked back over his shoulder to see airport security smile at him and then turn and walk away. He turned back to her and looked her in the eyes and slowly bent down to kiss her lips.

When he pulled back, she was smiling up at him. He knew it was time.

"Hermione, I know we just had a huge argument but it made me realize that I couldn't live without you. You are my everything. You are my whiskey. You are my addiction that I need to have every day just to be able to function properly. I don't want to lose you." He said as he got down on one knee and got the ring out of his pocket. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes began to water. "I know this probably isn't the best time to ask you this but I think it's the perfect time. Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Draco Malfoy and spending the rest of your life with me and having our children?"

He rose up from his kneeling position to place the ring on her hand as she nodded her head yes; too chocked up to actually speak. And with that, the end to a very tiring day of fighting and finding out exactly what true love is, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger walked out of the airport hand in hand as an engaged couple.


End file.
